runfandomcom-20200215-history
Upcoming Features
Introduction This page will list all upcoming content in Run 3. DISCLAIMER: There isn't any guarantee that anything here will be used unless we mention it is confirmed. Coming Features * More tunnels and levels (CONFIRMED): ''' We know that from the game codes, Plan C will have 22 levels and the H-Tunnel (Probably the Way Onwards) will have 9 levels. The H-Tunnel will lead to 3 new tunnels. Those are the P-Tunnel which is 10 levels long, the J-Tunnel which is 6 levels long, and the K-Tunnel which is 8 levels long. Also, The C-Tunnel has 9 levels. There is a tunnel called the Runway, which is split into two parts, leading to the Wormhole. The first part is 11 levels long and the second part is 8 levels long. * '''Wind Sailor: '''There is believed to be another thing called Wind Sailor planned, due to Player 03's insistence that the achievement's page name be Wind Sailor (achievement) instead of just Wind Sailor. * '''Reduced Character Costs: '''Player 03 has mentioned that the characters' unlock costs are too expensive. * '''More Costumes: '''Player 03 has mentioned there may be more costumes, but only if he thinks of good ideas for them. Several costumes have been suggested by editors of this wiki, including a Devil costume for the Angel, an Easter costume for the Bunny, and a Cloner costume for the Duplicator. It seems that the Jetpacker, a costume for the Gentleman, is being worked on, as he accepted the suggestion of the Cyborg as a Gentleman costume, drew it on stream, and talked about how it would work. * '''Runaway: '''Player 03's status says he is working on something called Runaway. This was later confirmed to mean "Run" and "Away3D". It is a new camera built with Away3D, and its main benefit is that it supports HTML5 instead of Flash. This is to help Run 3 cross the gap when Flash (which is what Run 3 is currently using) stops being supported in December 2020. He wants to turn the whole game into 3D. * '''Achievements for custom levels: '''Player 03 has mentioned on Discord he wanted to do this for a while but hasn't been able to when it was suggested to him. * '''A cutscene creator: Player has stated in a stream that he might as well have to do this eventually, and said it is planned in a Discord DM. He uses a cutscene editor in game, to make the cutscene. * Level Editor for mobile: Player 03 has confirmed he is doing this, but it will take a while. * 'Wind Tiles: '''These were suggested by AK Cuber on the Run Wiki Suggestions page, and Player 03 said that "Something similar was planned". This could be to do with Wind Sailor. *'More Cutscenes: 'Player_03 said on Discord that he wants to add introduction cutscenes for all characters at some point. He also wants to add more secret cutscenes. One thing to keep in mind is that Player has worked on a cutscene in a stream. The cutscene stars the Skater and the Child, and will be about the Child burning the candy. From the code, we know that it is called "Playing With Fire".Player_03 has said he wishes to at least finish one story thread in the upcoming update. This thread is most likely the Planet thread. He is also working on something called "The Dream Sequence." which includes a 3D model of the Child. *'Infinite mode improvements: ' Player_03 has stated several times that he wants to expand the infinite mode when he has the chance. *'Playable Planet Levels: 'Player has stated in streams that the Planet will in fact have gameplay. Run 4 *'Characters: '''Player_03 has confirmed several Run 3 side characters will appear in Run 4, and has hinted at the Climber, and all characters returning. This makes characters such as the Sailor and Demagogue very likely. Category:Run 3 Category:Data